And So the Sheep Fell In Love With The Wolf
by Coldpockets
Summary: WarrenWill. Drabbles about Warren and Will at different times in their relationship and lives.
1. i : musing

Title : Musing

Word Count : 497

Rating : K+, I think

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters herein contained. I only own the text.

I like this drabble gone wild a lot, probably because I love Warren. I think I have a bastard complex. Really cliche and unoriginal, I know. Typical musings. Still tried my hand at it, many months ago. Pretty pleased with the result.

* * *

I always wake up before you. I don't know why, maybe because you work harder. Everyone always wants you to save them: the son of Jetstream and the Commander. I rarely get called out on missions—people don't want help from the son of Baron Battle. It used to bother me, but not anymore. I stopped caring, or the insults stopped stinging, and now I don't even notice. Even so, I don't really go out in public very often anyway. I do the grocery shopping when you forget or we absolutely need something, but I don't enjoy a minute of it. You're my buffer, you separate me from them. I think it's funny that I've written several bestsellers and no one knows that it's actually my work. Imagine, the son of the worst villain in memory, actually a talented novelist. It bothers you. 'They should know how great you are,' you argue. I always reply that you know, and that's all I need. You and me, that's all I ever wanted. Now that I have it, I don't really feel like doing anything else. Besides, I tell you, you do enough for the both of us. You're always off doing missions, or teaching classes at Sky High, or going out with all our old friends. I sometimes resent that I have to share you with so many people, but then you come home from a mission and I see your face shining with pride, and I swallow my protests. When you're so selfless, how could I even imagine being selfish enough to keep you to myself? You still come home every night, and even if you sometimes have to leave in the middle of it, you're always back in bed by dawn. I wake up then, and I love to watch you sleep. It's terribly cliché, and if you ever caught me at it, I'm sure you'd laugh and tease me about it. But you don't ever catch me, because I pretend to be reading writing when you wake up. Somehow, when you sleep, you're all mine, and I don't have to share you. And I can't seem to help loving that, loving that you're not thinking about others right then. When you're asleep, it's just a world with me and you in it. Each moment brings with it a sense of contentment that I can't find when you're not there. But I can't explain this to you, because, prize-winning novelist or not, I don't have the words. This morning when you wake up, I'm pretending to be writing. I look over when you stir, as though seconds before I'd been immersed in Tolstoy rather than watching you. It takes my breath away to look in your eyes, because they sparkle. Really, sparkle. And they show me almost as much love as I hope my eyes are showing you. Because when it's just the two of us, who really needs anyone else to make the moments complete?


	2. ii : i love you

Title : I Love You

Word Count : 111

Rating : T for language

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters herein contained. I only own the text.

Another WarrenWill drabble. To be fair, I really had them typed a long time ago. I wasn't going to post all of them together, but I am avoiding my mountain of calculus. Just fluff, mainly. Your typical bastard-seme (who isn't a seme, seeing as it isn't an anime) and loving non-uke. Cute. It makes me squee and puke at the same time. I can't believe I wrote it.

* * *

Will knows that Warren likes to pretend that he isn't completely, utterly, _fantastically_ in love with him. His reputation is ever so important, after all. Warren is funny that way. Will knows that others might be bothered by the lack of confirmation, lack of responses to his many I love you's. But it's just how Warren is, just the same as if he bit his nails or tapped his fingers when bored (though he actually does do the latter). But Will loves Warren, and the gentle way they make love (not fuck, never _fuck_) is enough confirmation. Because when Warren finally says it, it'll just be that much more spectacular.


	3. iii : why

Title : Why Warren Loves Will

Word Count : 175

Rating : T for mentions of sex

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters herein contained. I only own the text.

More fluff. I can apparently only write that for this pairing. But then again, it's balanced out by the pure angst in my Avatar fanfics. Just a silly idea that popped into my head sitting at Borders. I typed it up right there, next to weird business men. I wonder if they knew what I was typing if they'd be disturbed....?

* * *

Layla once asked Will why he loved Warren. Warren wrapped a protective (possessive) arm around Will's waist and kissed his neck, but didn't say anything, listening intently. Will squirmed—he didn't want Warren to do that here, at school, and he didn't want to answer the question in front of Warren: it was so embarrassing—but tried his best to answer Layla's question.

"He's…gentle--" here she snorted, "--and so passionate about some things. And he's…well, hot, really, and…well…"

"Fantastic in bed," Warren interjected. Layla turned bright red, a shade equaled only by Will's own blush. He punched Warren in the arm, hard enough to bruise, but not hard enough to really hurt.

"It's more than that…" Will muttered, but gave up trying to pinpoint his reasons. Layla looked like she was considering this, then turned to Warren, who had gotten out his book.

"What is it you love about Will?" Warren kissed Will's neck again before standing up and shouldering his bag.

"What isn't there to?" he asked over his shoulder before heading off to class.


	4. iv : subtle

Title: Subtle  
Word Count:385  
Rating: K, for a kiss  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein contained. I only own the text.

Finally updated, right? I know my profile says that a DN Angel fic would be next, but this just popped into my head. So there you go. Slightly funny, mostly fluff.

* * *

Will groaned before flopping down next to Layla. She glanced over, then continued murmuring to the plant she was holding. Will wasn't sure what she was saying, but he was sure he probably didn't want to know. He groaned again to get her attention, turning onto his stomach in the grass.

"Something troubling you, superman?" she asked dryly, without looking at him.

"Yes."

"And you want to tell good old Auntie Layla about it?" she asked, teasing just a bit.

"I think I like Warren." She rolled her eyes, and looked over at where Warren was headed out the school doors.

"And?"

"I know you and I didn't work out, and I'm sorry, but I think I need your help, and I'm still sorry I couldn't like you back and—what?"

"Did you honestly believe you were being subtle?"

"Uh…apparently not."

"Yeah," she agreed and proceeded to whisper to the plant again.

"He likes action movies and licorice. Never let it be said I didn't help, superman."

"Stop calling me that. And thanks," he told her, before getting up and heading to the edge of the school's island. He could be home before his favorite TV show started, if he left now.

Warren was in a tree when Will finally found him. School was already over, but Will had promised to take Warren to his job straight from school, so they were just waiting around. Will lay on his back on the branch above Warren, gathering his courage and thoughts. Warren looked up at him once, before continuing to read.

"Hey, Warren?"

"Yes, superman?"

"Oh god, not you too," Will groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"Mmmm."

"I think I…." Will trailed off reluctantly, wildly trying to come up with something to substitute in for his original confession.

"Yeah, I know." Will fell out of the tree.

"What?" he shouted up at Warren, who didn't look away from his book.

"You like me, I know. I was just waiting for you to admit it," he said calmly, before closing the book and jumping out of the tree.

"I—oh."

Warren looked calculatingly at Will, before bringing their lips together. Will could feel him smiling through the whole kiss, which, he decided, was everything it should be.

"Did you honestly believe you were being subtle?"


End file.
